To locate a User Equipment (UE) geographically, there are several approaches. One is to use some form of terrestrial radio location based on measurements made by a UE of signals transmitted by wireless network base stations and access points and/or based on measurements made by network elements (e.g. base stations and access points (APs)) of signals transmitted by the UE. Terrestrial radio location in a cellular telephony system may use measurements made by a UE of transmission timing differences between pairs of base stations or APs and may employ trilateration or multilateration techniques to determine the position of the UE based on two, or more commonly three or more, timing difference measurements. One such terrestrial radio location method that is applicable to measurements of Long-Term Evolution (LTE) base stations (referred to as eNodeBs or eNBs) and that is standardized by 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) in 3GPP Technical Specifications (TSs) 36.211, 36.214, 36.305, 36.355 and 36.455 is Observed Time Difference of Arrival (OTDOA). OTDOA is a multilateration method in which the UE measures the time difference between specific signals, which may be positioning reference signals (PRS), from pairs of eNodeBs and either computes a location itself from these measurements or reports the measured time differences (known as reference signal time differences (RSTDs), to an Enhanced Serving Mobile Location Center (E-SMLC) or to a Secure User Plane Location (SUPL) Location Platform (SLP) which then computes the UE location. In either case, the measured time differences and knowledge of the eNodeBs' locations and relative (or synchronized) transmission timing are used to calculate the UE's position.
To decode the conventional PRS with bandwidths of 20 MHz or 10 MHz at their full bandwidth with certain low-power low-bandwidth devices, such as NarrowBand Internet of Things (IoT) (NBIoT) devices with a 180 kHz bandwidth, or LTE Cat-M devices with a 1.4 MHz bandwidth, etc., may use processing bandwidths that use higher than desirable power for such devices. Increasing the processing bandwidth of such devices may be undesirable for at least cost and power consumption reasons.